


Heaven tides.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Hope you all could have a nice day. ;)





	Heaven tides.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Colorful clouds are obviously painted by the coming sun,it attracts you when you're cooking in the kitchen.Breakfast is almost ready,since the room is filed with the smell of bacons and eggs.A weak sound from upstairs interrupted you suddenly,made you lifted up your head as well.Then the door is opened,it's Tyler smiling at you from the crack.To tell him that things are all done,your mouth also raises up a bit.Sliding into the room like a thief,he begins to brush his teeth.Turning around to kiss him,you lean down and melt into the fresh sunshine with him together.Right now,everything inside of his eyes is un-describe.It feels like the light above him is shining,heating up as he steps closer to you.With adoration,you hold his waist gently.  
"Good morning."Even his voice cracked a little,it's still really cute and unique.You run a hand through his hair,and looking down to answer him.  
"Good morning Tyler."Said you smile again,softly and warming.  
New start for today,isn't it?  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
